


水星

by Forfax



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 8UPPERS paro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forfax/pseuds/Forfax
Summary: “作为离太阳最近的一刻行星，水星无法脱离自己的轨道也无法更靠近太阳。从最初的想要去靠近，到最终的以遵循原有的轨道相伴运行。借由天文的概念来喻指人与人亦远亦近的情感关系。”——网易云音乐《水星记》热评
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 2





	1. 始まり

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “作为离太阳最近的一刻行星，水星无法脱离自己的轨道也无法更靠近太阳。从最初的想要去靠近，到最终的以遵循原有的轨道相伴运行。借由天文的概念来喻指人与人亦远亦近的情感关系。”  
> ——网易云音乐《水星记》热评

安田是在8UPPERS里遇见渋谷的。

刚刚又一次经历了面试的失败，他有点失神地看着安静躺在箱子里的吉他，想不通为什么那个老板为什么不把招聘职位讲清楚。以至于来面试的人除了他以外都是有一身腱子肉的彪壮大汉，安田一个人宛如“凹”字一般站在两个身材高大的男性中间。进去还没做到一分钟便被老板婉拒，也对，谁会雇一个这种迷你身材的保镖呢。

安田默默盖上箱子，背起吉他从海边的堤坝上跳下来，深深吸了口气。他一向喜欢海边的空气，即使在这炎热的夏天，也能感受到凉爽中夹带着咸咸的味道。伸手把汗湿的额发往后压，一边扯着宽松的工字背心一边往里面扇风，只是在bar里待10分钟衣服已经全部湿透了。

或许这个时候需要酒精麻醉一下自己，安田这么想着，于是他踏进一家离自己最近的酒吧。闪身躲开已经喝醉的人群，却还是没躲过穿着高跟鞋的女性东倒西歪的脚步。好心把她扶到座位上坐下后，随即转身去吧台给自己寻了个位子坐下。吉他箱就靠在木质高脚凳旁边，正愁着要点什么好，脑海中浮现了以前丸山那家伙在低气压的时候总点的Godfather，顺口说了出来。

bar里昏暗的灯光使安田看不清液体的颜色，他举起酒杯摇了摇，冰块碰撞着玻璃发出清脆的声响，叮当叮当，有点像小时候夏天窗前挂着的风铃的声音，清澈得不含一丝杂质。微抬酒杯一饮而尽，入口苦涩，回味微甜。

倒是一杯适合现在的酒。

喝光的酒杯被放置在一边，安田把手臂支在吧台上，托腮漫不经心的观察着周围。吧台后的红色砖墙上用白色油漆恣意挥下“8UPPERS”的字样，各式的酒瓶整齐的挨着墙面码成层状。店主的模样在这样的情况下着实有些难以看清，不过他的一身整齐西装倒是更吸引安田的注意。注意到他的视线，店主把擦干净的酒杯放下，自顾自的调了一杯将酒杯重新装满。

这次凑近了安田才看清他的长相，是个极其帅气的人，似乎在自己曾翻看过的杂志上出现过？安田记不太清了，他笑了笑，谢过店主。“我的名字是JOHNNY，YOU遇到什么难题了吗？”还未等他回答，JOHNNY自顾自的探头出去看到了靠在高脚凳旁的吉他，一脸了然。“是来酒吧街的驻唱吗。”安田挥挥手否定，有些尴尬，“啊，你好我是安田。其实是面试失败啦……”

后方传来音响的声音，一个小个子男人窜上角落的舞台，肩上挂着一把黑色吉他，面前的话筒架上架着一直有着长长红线的话筒。人群有点躁动，连安田也有点兴奋起来。那个身影抱着话筒低吼，“啊——”气息维持的时间之长让他有点震惊。JOHNNY看着他惊讶的神情，勾起嘴角笑了笑，“那可是我们店的名物，主唱Subaru君哦。”

即使是厚重的刘海也挡不住那人闪亮的目光，拨片划过琴弦，宛若电流刺激身体，安田有一种什么就要爆发的感觉，直直的顶着台上的人，不禁咽了一口唾沫。从前奏可以听得出来，是一首激烈的曲子。那个名叫Subaru的人一开口，安田就被征服。那是怎样的嗓音，充满力量和热情，台上的他是真的在为音乐燃烧一切。就算是是有些破音的嘶吼，依旧不减热度，不管是他的还是台下听众的。

JOHNNY的眼里流露出些崇拜和自豪，“我们的Subaru君很棒吧。”迟迟没有听到安田的回答，他稍稍错开眼神，看着安田从凳子上跳下去，拨开骚动的人群，定在台上挥洒汗水的渋谷身上。宽大的T恤和宽松的牛仔裤，明明那么小，却迸发出无限可能。他背后的灯光不算强烈，但安田觉得耀眼的想要移开视线。他并没有这么做，相反，他睁大了眼镜，目光死死钉在他身上。

像是在直视太阳啊。

安田这么想着。


	2. ステージ

台上的人早在前奏结束前就放下了黑色吉他，忘我地一圈一圈把红线往身上缠，绕过纤细的手臂，攀上瘦弱的肩膀。红线里似乎流动着血液，越缠他越疯狂，不顾伴奏和原唱的音调，按着自己的节奏呐喊着。安田感觉自己连发丝都要燃烧起来，身体里蠢蠢欲动的欲望让他再次拨开人群，一把抓起被他忘在吧台的吉他。脑袋钻过肩带将吉他挎在身前，在裤子口袋里一阵翻找终于翻出了蓝色拨片。

不断鼓动的心脏将血液源源不断的输送到安田的全身上下，他握紧了指板，嘴角有隐藏不住的笑。一曲毕，安田找准时机，从侧面一步跃上那个小小的舞台，拨片扫过琴弦，引来那个瘦小的男人的目光。他朝他笑笑，露出两颗可爱的兔牙，随即拨弦开始了一段即兴演奏。身上缠着红线的瘦小男人看着他，轻笑一声，对安田的突然出现不置可否，倒是他接下来的行动很明显的表达了他的想法。

他朝台下的人点了点头，得到ok的手势后终于停不住踩着节奏的脚。身体和节奏一起摇晃，和着安田的吉他，摸出了一把银色的口琴。清亮高昂的音色正如他本人，急促的短音处理也恰到好处，气息悠长得让人再次惊讶于他的肺活量。安田好久都没有感觉到这么兴奋过，他甚至都没有时间去搭理又搭在额前的刘海，只是追寻本能沉浸在这音乐巨浪里。

JOHNNY右手托腮半倚在吧台上，他很久没有看到subaru君也这么兴奋了。站在舞台上的他本身就已足够耀眼，今天更是耀眼到让人难以直视。“那个年轻人，要不要雇他来当subaru君的吉他手呢，”可他并不想这么着急提出来，现在他更倾向于享受他们两个人带来的音乐盛宴。两个小小的身体隐藏的巨大力量在这样一个平常的夜晚爆发，渐渐的每个音符中多了一点其他东西，现在还不能给它们一个正确的定义，或许，可以叫它，缘。

酣畅淋漓的演奏带来了如潮好评，subaru转身拉过安田的手谢幕，两人汗津津的手掌重叠，还留有未退却的温度，微红的脸颊上挂着满足的笑。安田跳下台，小心翼翼地把自己的吉他放进箱子，那个小个子男人也跟着跳下来，追到他身边。他挠了挠后脑勺的头发，左手还抓着那把黑色的吉他，看来是挺着急的赶上了安田。一只手伸到安田眼前，他可以清晰的看到手背上有斑驳的伤痕，似是原来有的什么被强行抹去，他盯着那个手背有些出神，是纹身吗，可是为什么要洗掉呢。男人的有些低沉的声线拉回安田的注意力，他望向男人，那双眼睛就算不在舞台上也是神采奕奕。

“渋谷Subaru，你叫……”

“安田Shota。”

“要不要来和我一起唱歌？我去和JOHNNY说。”

“啊……”

安田犹豫了，他并不确定自己的水平是否配得上这么闪闪发光的人，当他正想开口婉拒的时候，吧台后的老板端着两杯冰镇啤酒过来，递给二人。渋谷接过啤酒立即喝了一大口，一脸爽快的样子小声的说着好喝，像极了伸懒腰放松的猫。安田也喝了一口，想从口袋里翻出酒钱，却什么也没摸到，想来是之前摸拨片的时候顺着滑出去了。他有些尴尬的看了一眼渋谷和JOHNNY，JOHNNY挥了挥手，“酒钱可以免了，但是条件是你要在我们8UPPERS当驻唱，和subaru君一起。你俩合作很好的，我很喜欢。”渋谷也表示认同，他兴奋的原因是他已经好久没有遇到这种共鸣了。

最终是抛去顾虑，安田同意留在8UPPERS唱歌。他看着红砖墙上喷的8UPPERS，心猿意马地想着晚上本身也没什么事，钱多赚一点也没坏处。其实他心里还藏了一丝小小的欣喜，毕竟遇到一个终于懂自己的人的几率实在是小到他心动而留下。

看着那个与自己差不多高的，小小的身影，安田开始有些期待未来的日子了。


End file.
